Sueño Compartido
by AriadneB
Summary: One-Shoot. Un simple sueño... o tal vez no.


_Ves cosas y dices "¿por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y me digo "¿por qué no?"._

**Sueño compartido**

Medianoche en el castillo más encantado del mundo. En el castillo más mágico, y mejor protegido. Medianoche en Hogwarts con la luna entrando por los ventanales y alumbrando los pasillos.

Un joven rubio, de porte elegante, camina altivamente por esos mismos pasillos, rumbo a no se sabe dónde, pero con paso seguro. El paso de quien sabe que llegará no importa lo que tarde. El paso de quien tiene un objetivo, sea el que sea. Una chipa de anticipación cruza sus ojos azules cuando vislumbra su objetivo. Clase de Encantamientos, aula 22, tercer piso. Se para delante de esta, pasa su mano derecha por el pelo, apartando un mechón rebelde de la cara que vuelve a caer sobre su frente, insolentemente. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta esboza una media sonrisa, la de quien sabe lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta, y la abre.

Sobre la mesa del profesor, sentada con las piernas cruzadas se encuentra su objetivo. Una joven castaña, de cabello alborotado y salvaje. La luna juega con su pelo, lanzando reflejos de calidez, derritiendo el hielo del rubio, recordándole por qué había desafiado las leyes de la razón yendo hasta allí. Las normas del colegio que estaba saltándose por salir de noche le importaban bien poco. Las connotaciones que tenía el dejarse caer por ahí, con ella, con su antítesis, con la diana de sus burlas por años, era mucho más importante en ese momento que una amonestación o una expulsión. Como si no pudiera entrar en cualquier otro colegio mágico con solo chasquear los dedos.

La muchacha que hasta ese momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió al oír la puerta cerrarse de nuevo tras el rubio. Sus ojos marrones, aún en la oscuridad, encontraron los azules de él, casi grises, y vio en ellos lo mismo que ella había estado pensando en ese momento, pero todo daba igual cuando él estaba con ella, en esa misma habitación, compartiendo ese mismo sentimiento, ese mismo deseo.

-Llegas tarde.

-Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde, Granger. Son los demás los que llegan antes, recuérdalo.

Y otra vez el desafío. Y sus voces en el silencio de la noche, sus miradas, tentándose. Intentando controlar quién sería quien diera el primer paso, quien se rindiera antes a lo que ambos sabían que estaban deseando. El ulular de una lechuza pareció dar el pistoletazo de salida. Draco casi echó a correr hacia Hermione mientras ella pegaba un salto de la mesa e iba a su encuentro. Chocando en el centro del aula, juntándose en un violento beso.

Él aferrado a la cintura de ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación, pegándola más y más a su propia cintura, hundiendo los dedos en su carne hasta llegar a causarle dolor, un placentero dolor. Ella, con las manos en la nuca de él, acercándole más y más, como si eso fuera posible, como si no estuvieran ya devorándose en una furiosa pelea de lenguas, como si él no estuviera volviéndola loca con sus caricias.

Cuando Draco mordió con lujuria el labio inferior de la chica, ella no pudo reprimir un gemido que quedó atrapado cuando la boca del rubio volvió a tapar la suya y su lengua volvió a ir al encuentro de la de ella, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara. Mejor que respirar, más imprescindible que respirar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hermione logró separarse de su boca y dibujar un pequeño camino de mordiscos desde la oreja derecha hasta el hombro, logrando que el rubio no pudiera reprimir un par de sordos gemidos, sonriendo para ella misma, logrado su objetivo. Haciendo de nuevo el recorrido inverso, notando cómo se cerraban más y más los dedos de él entorno a su cintura. Como si necesitara agarrarse a ella para no perder el equilibrio, o el control, o ambas cosas.

La nueva urgencia de los besos de él, las nuevas ganas de sorberle el alma… Draco le quitó la túnica a la chica, sin ninguna oposición de esta, teniendo un mejor acceso a su cuerpo mientras ella iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa de seda negra con una lentitud tortuosa. Parándose cada poco para acariciar el nuevo trecho de piel blanca que aparecía debajo de la túnica, enviando descargas de sensaciones hasta la columna del Slytherin, que ya había perdido la paciencia y subiendo la camisa blanca de la chica estaba acariciando su espalda dibujando pequeños círculos, haciendo que escalofríos la recorrieran, poniéndole la piel de gallina, deseando que parara y que a la vez no se detuviera nunca.

Le necesitaba ya, necesitaba más que esas caricias, se estaba cansando de esperar que él perdiera el control del todo, sentía que iba a estallar del deseo, del calor, de las ganas de sentirle en ella, de las ganas de entregarse, suya, solo suya, siempre.

Con este último pensamiento abrió con fuerza la camisa de él, haciendo saltar los últimos botones y sacándosela por los hombros, mientras él, desatado por ese gesto suyo adornaba su cuello con pequeños mordiscos y ahora era ella la que tenía que agarrarse a sus hombros para mantenerse en pie. Un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores escapó de sus labios cuando el rubio comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, su punto débil, bien lo sabía él.

Cogiéndola por los glúteos la alzó, sin apenas esfuerzo, y ella abrazó con sus piernas su cintura, volviendo a besarle en la boca, con lentitud esta vez, como si no hubiera prisa. Un suave roce al principio, lamiendo su labio inferior, separando los labios de él con su lengua, entrando lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez, en un beso que más que pasión encerraba un sentimiento que daba miedo decir en voz alta, pero que ambos conocían. Draco, andaba a ciegas hacia la mesa del profesor, tratando de no destrozarse las rodillas contra los pupitres, estrechando a la chica contra él, sujetándola, recordando cada roce de ese momento.

La dejó encima de la mesa, siguiendo entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos, mientras ella se estremecía. Subiendo sus manos por su piel dorada por el sol, remanente del verano, suave como solo era ella. Ella que estaba volviendo el beso más furioso, por la anticipación, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación, y no pudo más que ahogar sus gemidos y suspiros en la boca de su amante cuando él retiró la prenda íntima de ella, unas braguitas escarlatas con encaje, y comenzó a prepararla con los dedos. Ella no pudo más que clavarle las uñas en la espalda mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos contra el cuello de él.

Empezaba a necesitarle más que nunca, lo deseaba ya, no podía esperar más para sentirle. Ahogó un último gemido en su cuello, mordiéndole, casi haciéndole daño, y poco después, succionando, queriendo dejar su huella en él para siempre.

-No me marques, Granger, no soy tuyo.

Pero ella no le estaba escuchando. Con dedos temblorosos aún por la sensaciones que su mano le había producido, desabrochó el cinturón y apartó la pantalones de él y sus bóxers negros (que habían estado ocultando un abultamiento ya bastante pronunciado) a un lado. Acariciando trémulamente al chico, que entrecerró los ojos al contacto con la mano de la chica, endureciéndose más si cabe, deseando ya acabar con la agonía y juntarse con ella en un último movimiento.

Como si se leyeran el pensamiento, ella cesó sus caricias y estrechó el abrazo con sus piernas consiguiendo sentirle por fin en su interior, él y ella, solos en ese momento. Nadie estaría nunca jamás tan cerca, ni física ni mentalmente.

-Sí que eres mío, Malfoy.-susurró ella mientras él imprimía un ritmo bastante rápido a sus envites haciendo que ella tuviera que arquear la espalda a cada vez, deseando poder sentirle más y más dentro, sabiendo que no era posible.

Devorando su boca de nuevo, sintiendo urgencia, necesidad de seguir así toda la vida, demostrándose con gestos lo que con palabras les era imposible decir. Arañando su espalda, dejando marcas rojizas en su blanca piel. Susurrando sus nombres entre gemidos, entre suspiros. Sus nombres, no sus apellidos. Sin insultos, solo ellos dos, sobre la mesa, con la luna entrando por los ventanales, con la piel perlada en sudor, juntos como nunca habían estado antes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Varios pisos por debajo, en el mundo real, un chico de pelo platino despertaba agitado de un sueño, uno agridulce. Notando la excitación que hubiera podido sentir de haber sido real, notando su sangre palpitar más al sur de su ombligo, indicándole que iba a necesitar una ducha bien fría enseguida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Horas después, en el pasillo del tercer piso, cerca del aula del sueño, un encuentro. Un enfrentamiento. Una castaña y un rubio se encuentran, y chocan. Más bien no hacen nada por apartarse y el hombro de él casi la tira al suelo al desequilibrarla.

-Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia-dijo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.-Ahora tendré que comprarme otra túnica… esta ha quedado manchada por tu inmundicia.

La castaña encajó el golpe, y se giró esbozando una sonrisa indescifrable:

-Si tú supieras que por las noches eres solo mío, Draco Malfoy…


End file.
